The present invention relates to orthodontic devices and pertains particularly to an improved orthodontic bracket.
Orthodontic brackets attachable to teeth for the application of positioning and aligning forces to the teeth are widely known. These brackets take many forms and include attaching clamps for the attachment of arch wires and the like. The brackets are typically attached and positioned on the crown of the tooth with the arch wires extending across the crown of the teeth. Such brackets and appliances are commonly used to apply a force to teeth for forcing them into correct alignment and orientation. By the application of proper force it is possible to shift, tip or rotate a tooth in any desired direction of position.
Such prior known brackets, however, are objectionable for a number of reasons. One of the objectionable traits of prior known brackets is the positioning of the tension wires across the crown of the teeth. This positions the tensioning wires in a position to be not only unsightly but to interfere with chewing and the like.
Additionally, it is frequently desirable that the force be applied along or about an axis that is displaced from the crown of the tooth.
It is therefore desirable that an improved orthodontic appliance be available which positions the attachment bracket for tension wires and the like at a position away from the crown of the tooth.